The object of the deal
by The Real SugarBaby
Summary: So, what would happen if Serena was tied into a deal to be Darien's personal Servant for a week? Read and find out
1. The Crash

"Raye!" Serena whined to her friend as the two girls made their way into town.

"Serena! Quit your bellyaching!" she retorted back crossly.

" But Raye! You said you were gonna treat me to an ice-cream and soda and THEN you tell me that your also taking that icky icky icky Darien Chiba! OOOOooo and you just know how I loath him." Serena applied emphasis on the 'loath' part.

Raye just tuned out Serena's griping the rest of the way to the Motorcycle shop, where they were to meet up with Darien. He was having some work done on his bike, and asked them to meet him there.

When the girls reached the bike shop, Raye immediately spotted Darien, who was checking out the final result of his bike. Darien was checking out the bike, and Raye was checking out Darien.

"Hi Darien!" Raye squealed with delight. She had had the biggest crush on him since the first time she saw him.

"Hey Raye. Oh and if it isn't meatball head." Darien laughed.

"OOOOooo cut that out right now, Darien!" Serena screeched at him. A very cocky grin appeared on his face as Serena's face got very red and her temper flared.

'God she's cute when she's angry' He thought to himself. He loved to tease her.

-

Raye ended up buying Serena ALOT of ice-cream, so that she would have her mouth too full to talk.

After all three persons finished their treats, Raye informed the duo that grandpa needed her back at the temple at three.

She was already late, so she dashed off, saying her goodbye's as she went.

Leaving the two enemies alone on the street.

Without a word Darien mounted his bike and Serena started walking in the direction of her house, when Serena felt someone grab her arm.

Serena clearly recognized that it was Darien, although, he had his motorcycle helmet on.

"I knew it! I knew you just couldn't let me get away without making some sort of snobby remark!" Serena shrieked at him.

He just laughed at her.

"No Meatball-head. I just wanted to know if you have ever been on a bike before?" He asked, his voice muffled through his helmet.

Now Serena had never ridden nor had she ever even sat on a motorcycle before, in fact, she was petrified of the things. But she wasn't about to let this egotistical Jerk know that. No way!

"Sure I have." She lied.

"Really?" He responded, quite shocked.

"Uh, yeah, I ride them all the time. I'm an expert Driver." She said, putting on the best act that she could.

"Oh well, then I guess you won't mind proving it?" His words had a very snobby tone to them making Serena more and more determined to show off in front of Darien Chiba.

"Sure" She said.

Darien Scooted back a little, giving Serena room to mount his bike. After she was seated, He took off his helmet and pushed it over her head.

Serena groaned as her buns were smooshed into her head.

Darien quietly laughed at her discomfort. 'Well if she would wear her hair in a normal style. she wouldn't have that problem.' He thought to himself.

Darien revved the engine and Serena's hands started to shake as she reached for the handle bars. He knew she was terrified, her small body had started shaking the minute she got on. But he knew Serena would be too stubborn to admit that she had lied just to impress him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear as he placed his hands around her waist to reassure her.

'Wha! Wha! What! Why is he being so nice! and what are his hands doing there!' Serena mentally screeched.

"Well are you going to go?" Darien asked, becoming impatient at the blonde's procrastination.

Serena took a deep breath and stepped on the gas. ZOOM! they were off. Speeding down the street.

'This isn't so bad.' Serena thought as she nearly hit an oncoming car.

Serena had a knack for almost colliding with every object on the road.

'I think this has gone too far.' Darien thought, but before he could stop her, Serena was heading straight for a telephone pole.

Darien could tell she wasn't going to avoid it this time. They were headed for a head on collision.

He floored the breaks trying desperately to veer the bike off course, it only helped slightly.

Darien quickly grasped onto Serena, Shielding her from the crash that he knew was bout to take place.

He didn't know why, but his first instinct was to protect Serena.

The front wheel smashed into the telephone pole and bother passengers were thrown from the motorcycle. All this happened over the course of only a few seconds, but to Darien everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Until they collided with the pavement, then all reality came crashing back.

After a groan of pain his first thought was 'Serena!', but not a split second after that thought he heard her All-too-familiar whine.

"Get your grubby mitts off of me!" instantly he knew she was ok.

He realeased her and she quickly scampered to her feet. He started to get up, but decided to stay seated as he felt the throbbing pain of an on-setting headache. (He had given his helmet to Serena, remember? )

He cursed as he saw the damage to his bike. It was minor damage but the things that were damaged were costly to repair.

"Wow, Darien." Serena Muttered. "You really trashed your bike."

"ME! Me Serena! YOU were the one driving meatball-head!"

"Well YOU should have known better than to let me drive."

"Oh well, remember this. 'Uh yeah, I ride them all the time, I'm an expert Driver.'

Serena Remained silent. She knew he was right.

"This is gonna cost you almost 800 in cash, Serena, and Yes I do mean YOU. You crashed it, you pay for it." Darien said, as he finally stood to his feet.

Her eyes began to swell up in tears.

"I can't afford that! My parents are going to kill me." Serena bawled.

Suddenly Darien had a very clever idea.

"Hey Serena... I have an idea...and you wouldn't have to pay me a dime."

A look of hope flashed across Serena's pretty face at the thought of it.

"Wha...What is it? Oh please, I'll do anything if I don't have to tell my parents!" Serena pleaded.

"If you agree to be my personal servant for one week, I'll let you off the hook, free of charge." He said with a smirk.

"You mean like, cook for you and stuff?" Serena asked.

"No meatball-head. Are you trying to kill me? I don't need a servant to do those sorts of things for me. No I just want to see you do more embarrassing, diminial tasks for me. I think that's punishment enough." As Darien finished speaking, he saw Serena's face turn blood read.

"NO WAY!" She screamed, clenching her fists. "Okay, then you just go right home and tell your parents that I'll be sending the bill." He had her backed into a corner with no way out, and he knew it.

'Oh God. I can't tell my parents! OOOOooo I have no choice...Its only a week, Right?.. It has to be better than being grounded till I'm thirty.' Serena contemplated in her head.

"Okay, I'll do it, on one condition. My parents can never find out, neither can Raye or the other girls." She negotiated.

"Fair enough" he replied.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked her, offering his hand out so they could shake on it.

She grabbed his hand and sealed the agreement.

"Deal!."


	2. A strange and unusual Day

_-Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had it written for a while but, things came up so I didn't have the time to post it. Sorry the last chapter was so jumbled together, it wasn't that way when I typed it up, but somewhere in-between uploading and posting it the format got screwed. So hopefully I've fixed that problem for this chapter. Ohhhh in regards to the reviews. he, I know a motorcycle doesn't have pedals. I just couldn't find any other way to describe it. And its fiction. So his motorcycle has pedals. lol. Oh and here is another little slip no one noticed. right after Serena got on the motorcycle.. he whispered in her ear right? but wait, she had a helmet on.. how could he whisper in her ear? lol surprised nobody noticed anyway. hope you all enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter up faster than this one. Much love! _

_--Sugar._

* * *

Serena groaned as the ringing of the telephone awoke her from her peaceful slumber.

Her hand groggily searched her nightstand for the phone.

She knocked the lamp off the table with her elbow, when she had finally found the phone.

"Hello...?" Serena asked, half in a daze.

She heard the click of a C.D. player and then

"OOOOH OOOH OOOOOH OOOOH! FALLA!"

Opera music was blasted in her ear.

_NOW_ she was fully awake.

"Who the heck is this!" Serena screeched at the moron who dared wake her sleep.

"Wakey Wakey Meatball-head." The voice on the other line chimed into her ear.

"WHAT do you think your doing calling me so bloody early in the morning.!" She screamed at Darien.

"Remember our deal Serena? and right about now its time for my servant to bring me my morning newspaper and coffee, and then you can massage my feet."

"You disgusting creep! I'm not gonna..."

"Ah ah ah Serena, we had a deal. Now get dressed up real cute and be over here by 7:00."

"I hate you Darien."

"Don't be late. Bye Serena."

The beep from the phone let Serena know that he had hung up.

"How dare he!" She steamed hanging up the phone.

'He's such a brat! how dare he ask me wear something cute and how DARE he call me Serena!' She thought to herself, while sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Wait... He asked me to wearing something cute? What the flip! AND he called me by my real name. No jokes. No name calling...he was actually being nice...maybe... no, no way. He's just trying to mess with your head Serena. But I won't let him do it.' She thought in her head as she mindlessly shifted through her dresser drawers for something to wear.

It was a quarter till seven, when Serena left her house.

It was odd how Serena was later for everything in her life, and yet she would be right on time for the one thing that she was dreading most.

The thought made her walk a little slower.

She admired the trees, and the flowers.

The birds were chirping and singing little songs to each other.

Serena loved the sound of the birds.

Listening to their joyful melody's lightened her mood. Soon enough she was skipping along, her dress bouncing up and down as she went.

After Serena had gone through her clothes earlier, she had found that she didn't have very much clean. So she had decided on the Sundress that her mother had gotten her for her birthday.

It was baby- blue, with yellow sunflowers on it. It had shorter sleeves, and was fitted around the bust, and then loosely came down to her thighs.

Serena hummed as she skipped along.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.  
-  
Darien turned the faucet off.

"There, all done with the dishes, wouldn't want her to think I'm a slob." He said aloud to himself.

'What am I doing, its just Serena, she could care less if I had dishes piled up to the sealing.' He began to think to himself.

However his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

He looked at the clock, 6:58, right on time.

He unlocked the door and there stood Serena, looking up at him with an evil glare.

It sometimes hurt Darien that she despised him so much.

He really was a nice guy once you got to know him.

But for now, they will remain as they are, Enemies.

"Oh good, now the newspaper is by the mat, and the coffee is in the pot. Two creams, one sugar, and I especially like the middle section of my foot rubbed. I'll be waiting in my recliner." He spat out orders before she was even through the door.

He left the door open for her to come in.

She growled at him.

Serena stepped inside, slamming the door behind her.

She really was quite impressed with his apartment It was very spacious, and had an amazing view. She saw that to her left was a small kitchen.

She had picked up the newspaper on her way in, so the next step was to make the coffee. Serena looked around his kitchen a bit until she found the cups.

She poured the steaming liquid and added two creams, she was about to add one lump of sugar, when she spotted the saltshaker sitting up on the counter.

An evil flash gleamed from Serena's eyes as she reached for the shaker.

"And meatball head, don't' even think about putting salt in my coffee... I can see your reflection in the glass." Darien shouted from the living room. (He was talking about the glass doors that lead to his balcony.)

She growled at him again.

Darien sat sipping his coffee and leisurely reading the paper, as he kicked his shoes off.

"Get to work, Serena." he said smugly, propping his feet up on the ottoman.

Serena sat on the floor, she cringed as she touched his foot.

'Oh god this is so disgusting!' Serena thought as she massaged his feet in a circular motion.

Darien looked down from his paper to see her making little vomiting gestures.

He couldn't help but smile.

He was enjoying every minute of this.

The day carried on very slowly for Serena.

Darien had her, plunge the clogged toilet in the guest bathroom, polish his shoes, reorganize his closet, and scrub the bathroom floor.

Now she was working on the kitchen floor.

He heard her sniffling as she scrubbed the tiles.

'Maybe I've pushed her too far.' Darien thought to himself.

He Cleared his throat, making his presence known to the blonde.

"What do you want me to do now Darien? Wax your car? Rotate your tires? or maybe you just want me to reupholster your couch." Serena sniffled, her voice cracking at every word.

"No Serena, your done for today. You can go home." Darien mumbled.

He was feeling ashamed about what he made her do.

She sniffled a bit as she wiped her soapy hands off on the skirt of her dress.

Her hands were all raw and red.

She turned to leave without saying a word to him.

He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey Serena, how about I take you out for a pizza and a milkshake to make up for all this, my treat." Darien offered.

Serena's temper flared.

"Why would I want to spend another minute with you? Do you think I like this? All day you make me do these demeaning things, just to be mean. So no, Darien. I don't want to have a pizza with you. I can't even stand to be in the same room as you. I hate you!"

without another word she fled his apartment.

Darien chased after her.

He caught her in the hall and pinned her to the wall.

His face was inches from hers.

He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

She refused to make eye contact with him.

"Serena look at me!" He commanded.

Cerulean blue eyes met midnight ones as they gazed at one another.

"Is it really so hard to be with me, Serena? How is it that you can't even stand to be in the same room as me? Do you really hate me that much? or is it that your scared of what being in the same room as me does to you."

She was silent for about a minute.

They just stared into each others eyes.

Suddenly Serena broke the silence with a quiet murmur.

"I have to go."

and with that, she wriggled her way out of his grip and raced into the elevator.

She sighed and slumped against the elevator wall as the door closed.

She was gone,

and Darien was left trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! happy 4'th of July you all!_

_ -Sugar_


	3. Clogged Toilet

-**The Object of a deal: A clogged toilet.**

Darien woke up early the next morning. His sleep was restless. He couldn't get Serena out of his head.

'I've got to make it up to Serena somehow.' Darien thought.

Suddenly inspiration struck him.

'I'll throw a party! and invite Serena and all of her freinds.'

He smiled as he began to work out the details in his head.

-

"Three days! Three Freaking days! He makes my life a freaking (you know what) for an entire day and then just! Just! OOOOoooohhhh" Serena screeched falling back on her bed.

"doesn't call." Serena finished, sighing as she took a deep breath.

'Men are stupid.' Serena thought, holding her pillow to her chest. And then there was silence. Pure, deafening, silence.

She rolled over and starred at her phone.

"Ring..Please Ring... Please?... Pretty Please?... RING (censored)"

Serena screeched once again as she picked up the phone to hurl it out the window.

When suddenly.

_BBBBRRrrrrrrriinnnnnggg! BBBRRRRRrrrriiiinnngggg! ...crash!..._

The Phone clattered to the floor.

The shock of it ringing had made serena drop the phone.

"NOOOO" She screamed, dropping to the floor and clambering to pick up the phone.

"He- He-(clears throat)-Hello"

She asked calmly trying to regain her composure.

"Serena" came Raye's voice from the other end.

"Oh..." Serena murmured Slightly-Okay, so majorly- disapointed that it was only Raye who called.

"Oh? whats that mean Serena? huh? disapointed that it was only one of your best freinds calling h'mm? Were you exspecting another phone call...maybe from a boy?"

Serena blushed.  
"NO! no no...nothing like that at all...heh.. I was just eh... playing Sailor V, and uh i lost so i wa- was disapointed is all. heh yep. thats all."

"All you ever think about is video games and food! pfft oh well. AnywayI was just calling to let you know that Darien is throwing a huge party at his place."

"Okay, Raye...so?" Serena was nonchalant about the whole thing like she didn't care.

"So? Sooooo He invited me and the rest of the girls too, he even said you could come."

"Me? He wanted me to come?"

"Well...he didn't say that he wanted you to...just that he wouldn't kick you out if you did come."

"Oh.."

"Not much for words are you? So are you gonna come or not?"

"Uh.. I don't know Raye."

"Some on Serena! Lita, Mina, Molly, and even Amy is going! and plus, there wil be tons of hot guys there. 'College' guys."

"Oh, okay i'll go."

"Yay, Its gonna be a blast. Its tonight at 7:00, Dariens apartment."

"Yeah Okay, i'll be there."

"See you then! Bye, Serena." _Click _She hung up.

'A party huh?' Serena thought, lying back against her pillows.

'Wonder why Darien would invite me to a party...Grrrr, Serena! stop thinking about Darien! Raye just said there would be tons of hot college guys and all I can think about is that stupid Jerk! Grrr I'll show him'

-

Serena smacked her lips together, smearing her lipstick together to give it that blended look.

"Perfect." Serena said to her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at her watch.

6:42.

'I'd better get going'

She took one last look at herself in the mirror.

She had decided to wear a blue-jean mini-skirt, with a black belt and a light pink tank top, that hugged her curves nicely. The tank top had 3 buttons in the center, that only went down as far as her bust, and a small pocket on the left breast of her shirt.

Serena didn't feel like painting her toe nails, so she put on a pair of black leather, lace up boots, They had about a 3 inch heal and came to about an inch above her ankle.

She looked hot.

She was lucky that her parents had taken Sammy to grandma's for a few days, otherwise she wouldn't have been allowed out of the house.

Finally to finish her "look". She spritzed on some perfume (dream angels). and placed a few small, light pink flowers at the base of her buns.

Serena was gonna prove to Darien Shields that she wasn't just some little school girl that he could play mind games with.

'I'm gonna show that Jerk that i'm a mature, smart woman that older men find attractive. I'll make him wish that he had never called me meatball head to begin with. Boy, when Darien sees me like this, he won't even know what hit him. And i'll just flaunt it in his face that he can never have me because he's a mindless TOAD.' Serena smirked at her thoughts of revenge as she came down te stairs.

She quickly grabbed her black sequin purse off the table and was out the door.

-

"Yes, is it possible to have somone come over and fix it tonight? Thats my only available bathroom and i'm having a party...Yes i understand, but two people have already gotten locked in there because of that stupid door knob and the toilet is so backed up, its starting to make the hallway reak." Darien tried his best to talk over the pounding music.

"...But i really need you to come tonight... I understand that! but... look i'll pay you double for whatever okay?...thank you... You too." _Click _

Darien leaned against the wall, surveying the crowd.

He had invited alot of people and most of them had shown up.

Except for Serena.

_Ding-Dong_

Darien wasn't even gonna hope that was Serena, she was already an hour and a half late.

He strolled over to the door, taking his sweet time. He was majorly depressed now. He threw this alll for the one person that didn't show up.

He sighed as he turned the door knob.

The door swung open and Darien looked down to see these two beautiful pair of blue eyes starring up at him.

She looked amazing.

She certainly didn't look like a young highschool student, or atleast she wasn't dressed like one.

Those clothes were far too reaveling and showed off way too many curves for Darien's meatball head...She looked really good, there was no doubt in his mind of that, but it wasn't Serena. and he certianly didn't want every male in the room oogling her.

"Serena... your late.." was all that he could stutter out.

"What? but its only 7:05." she replied, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah...the party started between 5:30 and 6:00." Darien responded.

'WHAT! oooohhh, i'm gonna kill raye!.' Serena mentally screeched at her freind.

Serena quickly covered her mistake.

"Oh, well... haven't you ever heard of being 'fashionably' late?" She didnt' know wether he bought that or not, but atleast he didn't question it. He just knodded and let her into the apartment.

-

The music was pumping and everybody seemed to be having a good time. Everyone was a bit older than Serena. She guessed that Darien had invited Raye, and had just tolled Raye to invite whoever she wanted, which was why her freinds a few other poeple from Serena's school were there.

Serena quickly searched through the mounds of people with her eyes, looking for her freinds. Serena didn't see any of her freinds, but she did see a guy that was making his way over to her and Darien.

He looked like a frat boy, he had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding a beer in his hand when he approached Serena.

"Hey Darien, who is your gorgeous freind?" the man asked, eyeing Serena up and down.

"Kent, this is Serena Tsukino." Darien said, clenching his fists slightly.

Serena got the feeling that Darien didn't care for this guy too much. 'Perfect.'

"So, Kent, wanna dance" Serena offered, smiling flirtatiosly.

"Your wish is my command." The man said handing his beer to Darien to hold.

-

Darien crushed the beer can in his hand and grinded his teeth, as that guy spun 'his' meatball head around the dance floor.

'I have to get Serena away from that guy, he's no good for her.' Darien thought, storming his way over to where Serena and kent were dancing.

Darien quickly grabbed Serena's arm and yanked her down the hallway were it was quiet.

"Just what do you think your doing!" Serena screeched at him.

"Serena, you can't dance with him."

"Your not my father! you can't tell me what to do!"

"Serena He's bad for you."

"I'm not marrying the guy, i'm just dancing with him. besidesI thinkI can choose whoI like, and it is none of your business anyway,Darien Shields"

"Oh yeah, well i'm making it my business."

"uh, i'm outa here...oohhh kentt!" Serena started hollering out for kent.

Darien threw his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the bathroom.

"WHAT! do you think your doing!" she wailed after he had released her.

"I'm saving you from making a terrible mistake thats what."

"OOHHH UHHHH AAHHHH" Serena wailed, screaming at the top of her lungs, she was furious. So much so that she kickedthe door (really hard)... _click_

Darien's eyes widened in horror.

Serena just stood there. "What? what are you looking at? haven't you ever seeen anyone get mad before?...HEELLOOOO?...Earth to jerkwad, Jerkwad, come in!"

Serena waved her hand in front of his face.

"The door..." was all he could mutter.

"Yeah the doorI kicked you prescious door, big deal. no damage was done."

Darien's hands clenched. He was ticked. "YOU SHUT THE STUPID DOOR, MEATBALL HEAD! NOW WERE LOCKED IN!"

Serena's eyes filled with horror.

She clung to the door knob and pulled as hard as she could."OOOOOOOOOOhhh!" she whined using all the strength she could muster.

It didnt' budge.

She placed here feet on the door almost climbing on it and pulled as hard as she could at the knob. "Let me out! SOMEBODY! LET US OUT!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"I CAN'T BE STUCK IN HERE WITH HIMMM! WAAAAHHHHHH!" she wailed, pounding on the door.

"It's useless Serena, it won't budge."

"Oooooh" Serena sneered, turning around. "this is all YOUR fault."

"My fault" Darien retorted. "YOUR the one who just HAD to kick the door shut."

"ooooohhh! well if you hadn't dragged me away from Kennie in the first place! We wouldn't be in this mess."

"Kennie? Youve known the guy 10 minutes and your already giving him a nickname? what the crap!"

"Frankly Darien, I don't see why you care so much ITs MY life YOU need to just stay OUT OF IT! If i wanna dance with him or even KISS HIM! its MY CHOICE!"

"Pfft. over my dead body."

"What is your problem! you hate me remember? I'm MEATBALL HEAD! The girl whom you tease, and enjoy making miserable! WHY DO YOU CARE!"

"I just do!."

"...Ohh..." Serena's eyes glinted evily. " could it be that Mr. Shields is jealous?"

She was catching on, Darien wasn't ready for that. So he did the first thing he could think of.

He broke her heart.

"Why wouldI be jealous of a Meatball-headed, spaghetti for brains, little ditz, who can't walk and talk at the same, who eats like a pig, and can't even pass a test if she had the answers right in front of her!"

Her eyes teared up. Her lip was quivering. He hit home. He preyed on all of her insecurities.

"Your so mean Darien." she whined as tears began to fall. She sank to the floor. He did the same.

She opened her mouth to wail but suddenly her eyes bulged, and her nostrils flared.

"ew, Darien! thats disgusting!." She moaned, plugging her nose.

"Its not me! The stupid toilet is clogged."

"Uck! you mean I have to stay in here with a pile of poop AND a stinky toilet. gross."

"Hey!"

"I call em' asI see em'."

"Hmph."

They both crossed their arms in unison.

"Jerk!"

"Ditz!"

...This was gonna be a looonnng night.


	4. freedom

Hi all, I'm finally updating yes yes yes finnaally... I updated For love or honor too...and didn't get one stinking review... 34 hits, and 0 new reviews... Stupid people! ah well. oh well.ya know..(coughreadthatonetoocough):wink:wink: anyway. have fun reading ya'll. This chapter...is...i dunno..its borderline Corny/crappy/drawn out.

But its important! R&R! Muah.

Love ya'll.

-Sugar

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

'OOhh, she smells so good!' Darien mentally groaned to himself, as he starred at the beautiful blonde across from him.  
"What?" Serena said, coldly, noticing his stares. He just shrugged.  
"Why the heck are you starring at me!" She squealed.  
'OH God she's so cute!'  
"Uh...nothing." He responded casually.  
She was ticked now. "Jerk." She retorted, crossing her arms.  
"Baby."  
He blushed.  
'Oh sith! I didn't mean to say it like that!' The way Darien meant it and the way it came out were entirely different. Darien meant to sound snobby and rude, but he came out sounding more, loving and sweet than anything else.  
Serena blushed. 'He...He..(gulp).. He said What!' Serena thought to herself, still wide-eyed and blushing.  
'Oh crap! She knows, she knows, No, she doesn't know. I can just cover myself, whew, okay. Calm down.' Darien frantically thought to himself.  
Darien shook off his blush and loosened his posture.  
He chuckled a bit.  
"Man, that smell must be getting to me. My voice must have cracked cuz that did not come out right." He Chuckled again. "It almost sounded as if I actually like you."  
He seemed to cover himself well, he thought. Maybe too well.  
Her eyes seemed to drop to the floor. "Oh." She said so very quietly that it was almost undetectable. But Darien Heard it.  
And then there was silence.  
Darien's heart broke. 'OH NO!' He mentally shrieked. 'What have I done! I've pushed it too far this time. I've hurt her.. Stupid, stupid me!'  
"Serena..."  
"Don't!" She said coldly, snapping her eyes up and glaring at him.  
It was quiet a moment, and Darien had time to collect his thoughts.  
'Maybe I'm approaching this wrong.' He thought.  
"So, Serena.. exactly how--"  
"Look!" She stated, interrupting him.  
"I know you don't like me okay? I get it. But I'm tired of your smart-ace, egotistical remarks about some Godforsaken thing that's wrong with me. Your a jerk, and I kinda get the point that you don't like me, WITHOUT the consecutive insults, So save it."  
Darien laughed.  
Serena looked _very_ confused.  
"I was just trying to ask how old you are."  
Serena blushed.  
It was silent a few moments.  
"14"  
"What?"  
"I'm 14"  
Darien smiled. "Ah I see, So what school do you go to?"  
"Jonan High."  
"Good school."  
"Yeah.." Serena said very quietly. She started biting on her nails, as she grew a little nervous. Something about Darien being nice was scaring the heck out of her.  
'Well since he's being nice...' She thought. 'I might as well take advantage of it.'  
"Wanna play a game?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you want to play a game?"  
"Sure...I guess...What are we playing?"  
"How about..Truth or Dare?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, I'll ask you first. um.. Okay, so what is your biggest fear? Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Oh ho ho! I dare you to... Oh I know! Dance the macarana."  
Serena's eyes bulged as Darien did the macarani. He even was humming to the beat.  
She started cracking up.  
"Okay, Okay, Stop, before I bust a gut."  
"Okay, my turn to ask the question..have you ever.. snuck out of the house? Truth or Dare?"  
Serena bit her lip. ' Well I have as Sailormoon, but I can't tell him that!'  
"Truth, I have once or twice."  
"Why?"  
"Uh, For teenage stuff."  
"Are you lying?"  
"Why would I be lying about that!"  
"Heh, sorry, don't get so offended, I guess I just never thought of you as a normal teenager I guess."  
"A 'normal teenager'? What is that supposed to mean!"  
"What I mean is I never thought you would do something like that."  
"Oh well, I do, so, your turn. Have you ever done anything illegal? Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Oh ho, Okay, I want you to sing... 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight.'"  
"Are you serious?"  
Serena giggled. "Yes."  
"Oh man." Darien groaned. But still- he began to sing.  
Serena admired his audacity. Especially since he couldn't carrry a tune.  
"All right, your turn to ask me." Serena said after Darien had finished his little serenade.  
"Have you ever kissed a boy? Truth or Dare?"  
Serena blushed.  
"What, what, what kind of a question is that! That's awfully nosey! I mean.. I'm 14... Of.. Of course I have!."  
Darien smiled. 'She hasn't.'  
"Well, Serena, you didn't even pick truth or dare yet..and you already tolled me."  
"Oh yeah...Danget! Oh well, okay, um... um..Darnit.. I can't think of any..um.. Okay, What are you thinking right now? Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
He was silent a moment. His gaze resting on the floor.  
"Well, speak up already." Serena urged, impatiently.  
His eyes looked up to meet hers.  
"Your beautiful."  
Her eyes widened.  
"What!"  
"I'm thinking that ... your beautiful."  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"I hate you Darien." She whispered, getting up from the floor, and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Your so mean... I was actually beginning to think that you might actually be human and then you go and say something stupid like that and try to play one of your sick little mind games on me...Its just another one of your sick little games."  
Serena walked over to the bathroom door.  
She began pounding the door with all her might. "Let me out!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"Serena.." He was speechless. "Serena this isn't a--"  
"Someone Help!" She continued to scream.  
"Serena."  
"Let! Me! Out!"  
"Serena!"  
"Somebody! Please let me OOUUUTTT!"  
"Screw this." Darien said, grabbing Serena's arms. He pulled her away from the door, her pigtails flew around her as she wailed.  
_OOMPH!_  
He pushed her against the bathroom wall. She looked scared. Real scared.  
"Now you listen to me!" He screamed, starring her in the face.  
"Let me go you Jerk! Your! Hurting! Me!"  
She whined, struggling to get free.  
He lowered his face to hers.  
"Not until you listen to what I have to say."  
His voice was quiet, yet firm.

Serena was silent.

"I meant what I said Serena."

"Liar! You have to have a beautiful soulto think such things and you Darien.. You don't even have a heart! HEELLPPP!"

"God, would you just shut up for one minute!"

"Never!"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what? That you're a total moron and a jerk? H'mm yeah I get it."

"D..net Serena! I love you!"

She gasped.

"You lie.." Her voice was very low –and then she screamed.

"You Lie!"

_Whack!_

She slapped him.

_Tick. Click. Click._

Their heads snapped to the side.

Someone was picking the lock!

Serena quickly squirmed out of Darien's grip and leaped to the other side of the room –just in time for the door to fling open, revealing a man in a maintenance uniform and several party-goers peering in at the couple, whom had the strangest looks on their faces.

"Are you okay, miss?"

The old, maintenance man asked Serena.

She looked at Darien with uncertain eyes. Then she looked at his red cheek. She smiled.

"I'm fine now that I can get away from this creep."

She walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm free!" she shouted gleefully, upon exiting the bathroom.

After that, she immediately left the apartment.

Darien just watched her leave.

He didn't move…didn't say a word…he just reached up and touched his cheek.

His eyes started to tear.

_..She never even looked back.._

Darien walked right past the maintenance man, and all of the party-ers.

He went straight to his room…and shut the door.

* * *

R&R please, thanx. 

-Sugar


	5. Drunk and in Love

-_Bring! _

The elevator doors opened.

Serena stepped in and pushed ground.

She sighed while thinking to herself.

'I'm so glad to be out of there.'

_Bring! _The elevator doors opened once more and Serena stepped into the lobby; then continued her way outside.

It was a cool night and Serena shivered as the cool air touched her bare arms.

'I'd better hurry home, its getting late.' she thought to herself.

'Well tonight wasn't very fun. Not only did I have to see that creep, but I had to be locked in a bathroom with him. Pfft, to think I actually started falling for-'

Serena stopped and shook her head.

'What am I thinking. I can't even stand him, how could I like him. I'm just tired.'

She shivered.

'Brr, and really cold.'

She took off into a jog.

'I'd better get home before I catch pneumonia.'

-

The Party music was blasting louder than ever.

People were laughing and hollering to each other.

But all Darien could here was the sound of someone crying.

-himself.

People would laugh if they saw.

The always cool, calm, and collected Darien Shields crying.

No one would ever believe that.

Yet there he was, hunched over on the side of his bed,.

Tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried.

But the way she acted towards him.

How she feels about him…

His eyes scrunched shut. He couldn't think about it. It hurt to much.

And the tears-

He wanted them to stop. He needed them to stop.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took a deep breath.

His hand reached up to touch his face.

Still wet.

It won't stop.

'Is this what happens when you don't cry for so long?' Darien wondered to himself. He laid back on his bed, tears still streaming down his face. He closed his eyes, hoping, maybe even praying he would find comfort in his dreams.

-

Serena awoke the next morning to the sound of herself coughing.

Her head ached, her nose was runny and she had a terrible cough.

She had gotten a cold from the chilly weather.

She moaned a very whiny moan and then she remembered her family was out of town. And no one would hear her and come to take care of her.

Her moan was wasted.

She looked at the clock. 11:15.

She gave a wide yawn and tolled out of bed.

She needed to get herself a warm bowl of soup and some medicine.

She walked over to her window and took a peek at the weather. Warm and sunny- perfect.

She stretched out her tired body.

A neighbor saw her through the window and gave a smile and a wave.

Serena waved and smiled back.

'Ow' Serena mentally groaned.

It hurt to smile.

Serena stepped over to her mirror to examine her mouth.

'maybe I have a cold sore.' she thought.

Serena was greeted by a bubbly blonde reflection. The same one that's usually there.

She looked at her mouth and went through the checklist.

Not dry, not chapped, not cracked at the corners, no visible cuts, swelling, bruising, or rash of any kind, and no cold sores.

She tried to smile again.

'Ow, it still hurts.'

She scowled at her reflection.

"Well this I just weird." She exasperated out loud.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Serena gasped.

'Could that be him?'

She stepped over to her nightstand and picked up the phone.

"He- Hello?"

"Serena?"

"Oh, hi Raye."

"Boy, you left way too soon last night Serena, you missed all the excitement."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left last night, Darien locked himself in his bedroom for a few hours, and when he finally came out. He was screaming and throwing things. He kept screaming that the party was over and he wanted everyone out. He was throwing beer bottles on the floor- there was glass everywhere. Last thing I saw him do before I left was push over his stereo c.d. rack. I've never seen him like that before"

Serena sat silently, her mouth gaping.

"Serena? Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"What the heck did you do to him in that bathroom, Serena?"

"NOTHING!"

"Well you don't have to freak out. I was just kidding"

" …He was probably just drunk."

"Yeah maybe, Anyway, it was scary to see him like that. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah.. Um.. I got to go, I'm not feeling so well. I have a cold."

"Okay well call me when you feel better"

"uh-huh."

"Bye Serena."

"Bye"

_Click._

Serena's heart sank.

She didn't know what to think. She needed to clear her thoughts. She needed a bath/

…

Serena smiled as the scent of lavender scented bubbles and warm water enveloped her.

'This is great.' She thought. 'No worries.'

She was calm and at peace- all up until a bubbled flouted up that was shaped like Darien's head. She grimaced.

'What's his problem anyway. He's just a spoiled brat. He has probably gotten everything he's ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. With his nice apartment and expensive clothes. Pfft. He deserved what I said to him. After all, he had it coming.'

Serena was still confused about a few things.

Why Darien got so upset and why she had to continually try to convince herself that what she did was okay. Oh well, It was over now and she could enjoy her nice warm bath.

No worries.

-

_clank_

A beer bottle hit the floor.

Darien cracked open another and took a swig.

It was morning now, and he sat on his living room floor, amongst all the broken glass.

Darien never drank.

But all of a sudden he felt like now was as good as time as any.

"Good year." Darien said, admiring the expiration date on the beer bottle.

"Ya know."

Darien said to his couch.

"I don't even know why I got so upset over Sere-she-mushy-moo. It not like she's super tall, and she's too…too.. Bald. Yeah I like girls with hair…hair made of spaghetti…So I can eat it."

He swigged another sip.

"Never have to buy grocery's again."

He swigged it once more.

"And ya know, I never really felt like I wanted to be close to anyone else before. Emotionally speaking you understand. Well you know, since my parents went up and died on me. Ya know they never even left me a note. Like 'dear son we're going to go get in a car accident today and die. Have a nice life.' Pfft. How rude."

-

"This is driving me crazy!" Serena exclaimed, splashing her arms in the tub.

"Hmph."

She crossed her arms.

"Why do I have to be worried about a stupid brat like that."

She sighed.

"He's just a liar anyway."

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"He did this on purpose! He did that just so he could drive me crazy, OOH! I'm gonna go and give him a piece of my mind!."

She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub.

Dripping wet and fuming.

-

"Ya know"

Darien slurred as he spoke to the couch.

"You sure are a good listener. I really love you man. And no I'm not just saying that cause I'm drunk. I mean I really love you."

He lifted his beer bottle towards the couch in a toast.

"To you."

And then he passed out.

…

_DING-DONG_.

The chime awakened Darien from his unconsciousness.

"Huh? What? Oh."

Darien fumbled his way over to his end table.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_DING-DONG_.

"Oh."

Darien hung up the phone.

He stumbled his way over to the door.

-

_DING! DONG!_

'Ugh, what is taking him so long!'

_DING-DONG!_

Serena impatiently pushes the chimes again.

'Answer the door!'

Suddenly the door opens.

Serena's eyes look up to see a very disheveled Darien.

His hair is rumpled and a mess, his shirt is wrinkled and a few buttons are undone. His eyes are dark and tired.

"Darien."

"That the name of the game, now what do I win?"

"…Are you drunk?"

"Who me? Oh I'm just um.. Well… yes. And who just I might ask is… whoa I know you, your um… my bunny, here bunny bunny bunny."

"Darien! I am not an animal."

"No no of course not.. that's just always been my nickname for you. My little bunny."

She gasped .

"what…?"

"ya know, keeping your love a secret for so long you tend to make up a lot of stuff in your head. Like um…that thing I was-wait who are you again and do you want a drink?"

She shook her head and contemplated a moment.

'I don't know WHAT to think now…is he being HONEST because he's drunk or is he just being mad.'

"Ya know" He started, interrupting her train of thought. "you remind me of this girl I know."

"Do I?"

"Yes she - oh how rude of me Come right in."

She gave a weak smile. 'Serena you've really done it this time.' And walked inside. She took a seat on his couch as he sat in the recliner across from her.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um you already offered and I said no"

"Oh yeah and um where was I?"

"You said I reminded you of someone.."

"Yes you do…" He seemed to stare off into space a moment.

"Darien?"

"Oh yeah right, um. Well you see. " He chuckled. "I'm in love with this girl."

"Are you…"

"I've admired her from afar for some time. But she never seemed to notice me, at least not in the way I would have liked."

"I see, May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who is the girl?"

"Her name is Serena."

Her palms began to sweat.

She looked down.

Her eyes started to water.

She fiddled with her skirt nervously.

"Well maybe, she does like you in that way but you just never noticed."

"Pfft she hates me."

Serena's eyes snapped up.

"SHE DOES NOT!"

He looked at her questionably.

"Just what makes you say that?"

"Nothing..I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to yell like that um, may I use your bathroom."

"sure, I have two actually….the door on one of them is busted but the other is down the hall and in through the bedroom."

"Right."

Serena got off the couch immediately and quickly paced her way to the bathroom.

She needed time to think.

She found a door at the end of the hall.

Assuming it led to the bedroom she turned the handle.

Light seeped into the dark room.

A nightstand and bed stood in front of her, indicating she was in the right place. She looked around for the bathroom.

To the left of the nightstand there was a door against the other wall. She sighed and walked towards it. She glanced at the nightstand on her way by.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

A silver picture frame sat on the nightstand. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn the girl in the photo looked like her.

She shut her eyes.

'Maybe your seeing things Serena, you only glanced after all, It could be any blonde in the photo. A quick glance can't tell a person anything'

She sighed,

'I guess only one way to find out.'

She sat on the bed and picked up the frame to look at it more closely.

Her eyes bulged.

Bright blue eyes, Long blonde pigtails, buns.

"It _Is_ me."

He breath began to catch.

'Okay, okay, breath.. Whhheewww… Calm down Serena. Serena, Calm down… Just think this through, Okay. Darien. The guy whom you've hated since the day you met. And who you thought hated you really loves you. Heh see no big.. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I need to get out of her now!'

Her mind was racing. She quickly set the picture back on the nightstand and raced out of the room.

She went through the living room, passed Darien, and straight to the door.

"I'm sorry Darien but I really have to go." she spat out on her way by him.

"But"

_Slam! _The door slammed shut behind her.

He looked at the door.

"Pfft. Bellboys can be so rude."

* * *

_- (A/N) I got the chap up whew, Finally right? Whew I'm such a sucky sucky getting things updated quickly kind of a person.. Aghh…Tell me if you like and I'll try to write the next chap soon._

_-sugar_


	6. I love you too

-_Bang!_

"AH-Oomph!"

Serena Yelped as tripped and collided with the floor.

"Ow." She moaned sitting up on the blue and grey carpeting.

She was still in Darien's apartment building. In fact. She was just down the hall from his apartment.

She had been in such a hurry to get out of there she started running toward the elevator and tripped on her own feet.

She sighed.

"I'm so confused." She mumbled, and then she began to sniffle, trying to fight back the tears.

She leaned forward on her hands.

'I just don't know what to do. I never expected this to happen. I don't even know how I feel about him anymore. Everything was so much easier when he hated me and I hated him. It was easy, not confusing or hard.'

Her eyes scrunched shut as the tears started to pour.

'Why am I acting this way! Just yesterday I hated him… Or did I?'

She wiped her eyes.

'I'm just so confused…'

"Mam?"

Serena Gasped and spun around.

Blue eyes met blue.

"Mam?" A young woman protruded again.

"Oh." Serena's mind seemed to b e having a hard time switching gears.

She jus t looked at the woman a moment.

She really was quite beautiful.

She had On a Light grey Suit jacket and a matching skirt. A Light cream silk top was popping out of the jacket by the bust.

Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, just a shade darker than Serena's, It was pulled back into a bun, and her eyes were a gorgeous dark blue. Her smile seemed warm and inviting.

Serena guessed her to be about Darien's age. 20..21 maybe.

"Mam?"

Serena's eyes bulged. She had just been sitting there gawking at this woman and hadn't said a word!

"Oh I'm uh uh I'm Fine!"

Serena smiled gleefully chuckling off her embarrassment.

"Might I ask, why are you sitting in the middle of the hall?"

Her words brought Serena to the realization that she still was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Um."

The woman laughed. Her voice was so quiet and soothing. She seemed so elegant and lady-like.

She reached out her hand.

"Here, Let me help you."

Serena Smiled and took the woman's hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up.

"Thank you."

Serena said polity, as she stood in front of the woman.

The woman smiled.

"Its no trouble. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright, now I'm terribly sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I need to be going."

"Oh no, its fine."

The woman smiled and turned slightly to leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you miss-?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Miss Tsukino."

Serena smiled.

The woman then turned and walked down the hall, Serena starred after her for a moment.

'Wow, That woman is so elegant and beautiful, I wonder if I'll be like that when I get older, I sure hope so.'

Serena smiled again and turned to head towards the elevator.

-

"Mmm."

Serena Smiled as the warm sun shone on her face.

It'd been 3 days since she had visited Darien's apartment.

Her cold was gone and she had had time to do a lot of thinking.

She hadn't seen nor spoken to Darien since that day.

Most of what she heard came through Raye or one of the other girls who had bumped into him.

They said that he was really embarrassed about what he had done and that he had just had one too many drinks.

"h'mm" Serena mumbled looking down at the blanket she was sitting on.

The girls had decided to have a picnic in the park since it was such a beautiful day outside.

It being a Saturday, they had off of school, so they thought it'd be fun to have a picnic and hang out.

Serena was glad for it.

It was so relaxing here… and they picked such a beautiful spot to lay the blanket down.

"Serena."

Mina chimed in from behind Serena.

"Yes miss V?" She mused back.

"Raye thought it might be fun to hang out at the Tokyo crystal resort's pool area."

"You mean the Tokyo Crystal resort that has that gigantic pool with the fountains, the umbrella shaded tables, hammocks and the cabana boys that serve you those drinks with the itty bitty umbrellas in them, THAT Tokyo Crystal Resort!"

"No, the other one." Mina bopped Serena on the top of her head. "Of course that one!"

"Ow, All I meant was its like impossible to get in there. You have to have a room, and the rooms cost more than I get in allowance in a year."

"Well." Mina beamed taking a seat next to Serena. "Chad took a part-time job there as the pool boy, So raye sweet talked him into helping us sneak in."

Serena's eyes shone with excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for!"

The girls smiled.

…

"Omigod! Mina!" Raye whispered to her friend, as they walked toward a vacant pool side table. "H.G.G at 10:00!"

Mina's eyes searched about frantically.

"HGG? Raye what does that mean?" Amy questioned.

The girls all sat down at the round glass table.

Raye and mina looked at each other, smiled and chimed in at the same time.

"HOT GORGEOUS GUY!"

Amy blushed and open her Literature book. She began to read

"H'mm. I think I'm gonna go lay down in one of those lawn chairs, Its easier for guys to see me over there."

Ray said getting up and walking towards the chairs that were placed just a few feet to the left of their table.

Serena smiled at her friends antics.

"I don't think raye needs to be sprawled out on a lawn chair for guys to notice her." Lita commented, referring to raye's bright red string bikini.

"Well, you certainly didn't try to 'Cover up.' either Lita." Mina pointed out looking at her friends dark green two piece halter style bathing suit which obviously showed off her larger chest.

"Alright miss push-up." Lita retorted back.

Mina looked down at her bright yellow bikini with the push up built in bra.

All the girls started to laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with a one piece." Amy piped in. Since she had on dark blue one piece that had white striped on the sides.

"That's right." Serena said agreeing. She too had on a one piece, it was light pink and had very thin straps.

It had a round circle cut into it near the top of the bathing suit, revealing a small bit of cleavage. The circle was held together by two strings at the top that were tied into a small bow.

"Yes Amy that's true," Mina started. " But at least Serena actually OWNS a two piece."

The girls all started to laugh again.

It was just harmless joking. All in good fun.

And it was fun. All the girls laughed at each other and themselves. Nobody took themselves too seriously.

"Hey, why don't we get some drinks?" Mina suggested.

The girls nodded.

"Now where's that cabana boy…" Mina pondered looking around for the man in orange. Then she spotted him, about 20 feet away serving another table that was on a different side of the pool.

"Oh foo, he's over there." Mina pouted.

Lita turned to look.

"Hey Serena look, isn't that Darien over there at that table?"

"what?" Serena questioned turning to look.

She froze, it IS Darien.

And.. He's dressed in a suit, and he's sitting with a older man who's also dressed in a suit.

'It must be a business lunch.' She thought.

Suddenly he glanced up, There eyes met.

He smiled slightly.

She blushed, and smiled back.

He blushed.

Then he quickly turned his attention back to the older gentleman who seemed to be rambling on about something or other.

Serena turned back and looked down at the table.

Then a waiter placed a pink colored drink in front of her in a pretty champagne glass.

She looked down at the drink and smiled.

Over these past few days she had done a lot of thinking.

A lot of soul searching, digging into her feelings, about how she felt, why she felt it, and what she was going to do about it.

Finally she came to a conclusion.

She loves him.

And the first chance she gets she's going to tell him.

But best of all, He loves her back. All that nonsense about him being drunk. Was just a cover-up that he tolled the girls. She knew the real reason why he was so upset. She knew how he had really felt. He tolled her himself. He loved her, and she loved him too. She just had to tell him.

'Should I tell him now?' She wondered.

She stood up and turned towards his direction.

She looked at him, He seemed to be chatting with the man he was with.

She quickly sat back down.

'No, I can't tell him now. He's having a business lunch. I could completely ruin it for him. No, I have to wait till he's alone. Then I'll tell him.'

"Sereeeennnaaaa!" Mina chimed in her ear. "There's a certain cabana boy who's checking you out at 12:00."

Serena peered up, to see a tall brown eyed, dirty blonde boy smiling at her from across the way. She blushed and looked down at the table. Then a thought struck her.

'Oh no! what if Darien saw that.'

Her head quickly snapped around to look at Darien.

He was gone.

The older gentleman was still there but Darien had disappeared.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom, good thing too. I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea.'

She breathed out a long breath of relief.

Serena looked up at smiled at her friends who were laughing and carrying on.

'Everything is gonna be just fine.'

-

Smack!

His briefcase hit the table.

He swat the paper cup off the table and pounded his fists on the table.

"Da.met!"

His eyes scrunched shut.

"I completely blew that meeting."

He sighed, and walked over to his recliner and plopped in.

"Why did that Da..m Cabana boy have to look at her like that. Oh I could've just mangled his little face and oh!" Darien crumpled a piece of spare paper that was sitting on his end table.

He sighed.

"Who am I kidding."

Then he looked up at the ceiling.

"She's never gonna go for me. I just need to give it up and move on."

A little voice was playing at the back of his mind.

'Well how can you give up on the one you love?'

Darien looked straight ahead and answered out loud to himself.

"I have no choice."

-

Serena paced back and forth in her room.

"Darien I-"

She grunted.

"Darien we-"

She huffed.

"You see I- GRRRRR!"

She screamed in frustration.

"HOW AM I EVER GONNA TELL HIM IF I CAN"T EVEN GET THE WORDS RIGHT! AAAGHHH!"

She plopped on her bed.

"Hmph."

Tomorrow was the day she was going to tell him. Tomorrow was Monday, she would go to school and then she would go over to his place and tell him that she loves him too.

"Serena just chill," she tolled herself. "You'll get it out when the time is right. All you have to say is three little words. Just three words."

She breathed out a long breath.

"Tomorrow is going to be perfect Serena. Just perfect."

_

* * *

U Guys likey? Huh huh huh? Do ya? Hope so. Gime reviews! Me loves reviews. Heehehhe. No but yes. Um, mmmm h'mm they do help me write faster. I mean better, I mean at all! Ohhh I better stop now heheh, new chapter coming out soon. Yay a cliffhanger woot woot. Love you guys.._

_-Sugar._


	7. I love you no more

**Blah Blah Blah.**

**Blah Blah Blah**

**-Blah****

* * *

**

* * *

-She looked at the mirror and smiled at her reflection, while she brushed her hair. 

'Today is it, I'm finally gonna get to tell Darien I love him. I'll head over to his place after school.'

Serena thought before setting the hair brush back on the dresser.

'I want to look just perfect for him today.'

She smiled again and started putting her hair up in the buns, being ever so careful to have every hair in place.

"there, all done."

Today is gonna be perfect.

"OOHH why does math class have to drudge on so longgggg." Serena moaned leaning forward on her desk.

"B 16X+4.5pz b26 WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!" Serena screeched at the writing on the chalkboard.

"Ms. Tsukino!" The teacher shouted back.

"Oops…." Serena mumbled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"After School detention Ms. Tsukino."

"But but, miss shinabu I have to meet a boy!"

"Well miss Tsukino, then you should have thought about that before disrupting my class!" Her teacher snapped back.

The class snickered.

Serena Pouted in her chair and looked out the window.

'Now I have to wait even longer to see him.'

…

'Just 5 more minutes.' Serena thought as she sat in detention.

'then I can go see him.'

She looked at the clock.

4:55.

She sighed.

'Stupid Serena, its your fault your in this situation. You always seem to screw something up.'

She rested her head on her hand and sighed again.

"Why can't I just be a good student like Amy or Raye."

She looked at the clock again.

4:55

'Ugh! Come on,…. Grrr… Maybe I can mentally will the clock to move faster.'

She narrowed her eyes and puckered her lip out as she glared at the clock.

"Constipated miss Tsukino or just trying to entertain yourself?" A male voice said from behind her.

Serena choked a minute and saw her principle walk up beside her desk and then go lean against the teachers desk.

"I um, well. Um, erh. I mean no Sir." Serena blabbed out.

The man sighed.

"What did you do this time miss Tsukino?" The man asked.

Serena looked down.

"Disrupted class Sir."

The man shook his head.

"You know, Your not a bad kid Serena, you just need to tone it down a bit." He said to her earnestly.

She tilted her head up and looked at him.

"And your smart too," He chuckled. "Despite what Miss shinabu might think."

Serena averted her eyes downward and twiddled with her thumbs.

"I don't mean to disagree sir, but I don't think so. I'm always failing a test or goofing up in class, and being sent here."

She looked around the room in reference to detention.

"Serena," He said, commanding her attention.

She looked at him.

"You ARE smart Serena. Just because you don't know all the answers in the book doesn't mean your not a bright young lady. Knowledge isn't base solely on your score on a test Serena. Its what you learn in your everyday experiences that help you grow in knowledge. Others let things that happen to them determine whether or not they are happy, you are always happy, you are smart enough to know that its silly to place such worth on small things. That's called wisdom Miss Tsukino. And you just happen to be a very wise young lady."

She smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Okinowa."

He smiled back. Then he got very serious.

"However miss Tsukino, that does not give you permission to shrug off your test scores. You need to study more."

She chuckled a bit.

"heheh, I know Sir, I'll try harder from now on."

"Good, now Miss Tsukino, you are free to leave."

Serena's eyes widened with joy.

She leaped out of her chair and flung herself at her principal, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Okinowa, Thank you!" She squealed., while hugging him.

"Miss-" _COUGH _"Miss-" _cough _"Your choking me!" He choked out.

She gasped and jumped back.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Okinowa. I was just so happy that you let me go early you see, cuz the clock was moving SOOO slowly and I thought it would never go faster so I was just so happy that you were letting me go early." She blabbered out.

"Miss _gasp _Tsukin_-gasp-_o _Gasp _I _gasp _didn't _gasp _let you _gasp. _go _gasp. _early _gasp_"

Puzzled, Serena just stood there and looked at him

"I don't understand then why-"

"_Gasp_ It's FIVE! _gasp_" He screamed out in-between breaths.

Serena looked at the clock.

It read 5:01

A look of realization bloomed on her face.

"OOOHH, I see, Well, Thanks anyway Mr. Okinowa. And by the way you should probably get your lungs checked, All that gasping doesn't sound very healthy. BYE!" Serena gleamed, bouncing out of the room.

Mr. Okinowa stayed behind, starring after her.

"_gasp _that girl is gonna _gasp_ be the end of me _gasp_"

-

_Pit-Pat Pit Pat._

Serena's feet pattered as she raced down the steps of her school

She reached the bottom and turned in the direction of Darien's apartment, and then she thought of something.

'What if he's not home?'

H'mmm, now this question would propose a problem. She thought about it a moment, then surmised that at the first pay phone she passed she would just call his apartment and see if he's home.

And if he picked up she would do the only reasonable thing she could do.

Hang up.

Sounded good enough to her.

So off she went in his direction.

She was about a quarter of the way there when she passed a payphone.

She looked at the phone and huffed in a deep breath.

'I guess I have to call.' She decided.

Then she stepped into the glass phone booth.

She didn't bother to shut the door.

And then she dialed.

RIIINGGG RIIIINGG RIIIINGGG!

'Please be home, please be home.' she mentally wished looking at the sky and biting her lip.

Then she heard a click.

"Hello, you've reached the home of Darien Shields, please leave your name and number and I'll be sure to-"

_Click._

She hung up.

"oh man…" She pouted leaning against the side of the booth.

She sighed, and looked towards the sky.

"I guess I'll just have to try again tomorrow."

With another sigh she left the booth and began her walk home.

She was feeling down and didn't feel a need to get home in a hurry so she decided to take the long way home and go through the park.

It was just a depressing day for Serena.

She needed to chill.

She decided to stop by the pond that was in the park.

It was so calming and serene there.

She looked at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set.

"At least it'll be a beautiful sunset."

When Serena arrived at the park, she found an empty bench, and parked herself there in front of the pond. She casually threw her school bag (that resembled a briefcase) next to her.

There were ducks quacking and playing in the water.

Serena sighed.

"I wonder were Darien is."

She said aloud.

She sighed again.

…

After about 15 minutes of sitting on the bench and sighing Serena decided it was time to go.

She sluggishly grabbed her book bag and got up from the bench.

She sighed again.

Then she began her long walk home, with eyes cast downward.

She had only gotten about 20 feet or so away from the bench when she heard a laugh being carried on the wind.

She stopped.

'Wait- I know that laugh.'

She looked up frantically.

And then she spotted who the laugh had come from.

About 30 feet ahead of her stood Darien, smiling and looking at the pond.

Her breath caught.

She wanted to scream for joy and jump in circles, but first things first.

"Ow!"

She slapped herself.

Then she looked up.

He was still there.

She rubbed her eyes with her fists until they watered.

She looked up.

Yep he was still there.

'Good.' She thought. 'Then its not a mirage.'

She smiled.

'Okay now stay calm, and just approach him slowly.'

She breathed out a deep breath and slowly started to approach him.

She didn't want to appear too anxious.

When she had gotten about 5 feet from him and he still hadn't noticed her, She cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

He turned to look at her.

She quickly turned her body to look at the pond.

" Oh Hi Serena." He greeted pleasantly.

She turned back and looked at him

"Oh, Hey, Darien, I didn't see you standing there." She laughed, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Then, why did you clear your throat?" He questioned.

She just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Flem."

"Ah." He nodded.

"Yeah."

They just looked at each other a minute.

Then they both started at the same time.

"There's something I wanted to-"

Then they both abruptly stopped.

"Oh, um you go first Serena." Darien said.

"No, No, you go." she responded back.

"Well.. Okay." He started. " Its about what happened a few days ago.."

"A few days ago?"

"Yeah… At the party."

"Oh- the party."

"Yeah..um.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. You know.. The part about how I love you."

"Oh- That part."

"Yeah, that part.. Look Serena… I'm really sorry, I was totally drunk and didn't know what I was saying. It was all just a big misunderstanding."

Serena felt her heart starting to crack.

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yeah, I feel like a total idiot for it to. I'm really sorry. I hope your not mad at me for acting so stupid. It was just a big mistake."

_Crack._

"A mistake?"

_Crack._

"Yeah,.. I was just so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing. And to be honest a lot of the night is still a big blur. But look. I know we haven't gotten along much at all, but I'd like that to change. Some of what happened in the bathroom I do remember, and I did mean, like when I asked you about where you go to school and such and we played that silly game. I realized then that you really are a nice kid and you've always been such a good friend to Raye and the girls, so I hoped maybe we could be friends too."

In that moment her heart shattered.

She felt numb.  
"Oh… friends..yeah.. Sure, Darien.. We can be friends."

She murmured, starring at him blankly.

Her face seemed void of any expression.

He smiled at her.

"Good, I'm glad."

She gave a weak smile back, out of reflex.

Still…Maybe there was still hope.. He hadn't mentioned anything about her coming to his apartment the next Day.

"Darien."

"H'mm?"

"What about what you said the next day."

"Huh? The next day? What are you talking about Serena?"

'He doesn't remember.'

"Oh heh. Its Nothing. I just got confused for a second there" She chuckled, trying to laugh it off.

"Heh, okay -Oh Serena, I almost forgot, what did you want to tell me?"

She looked up at him, and starred deep into his eyes.

'Should I tell him? Is there still a chance? Could me and him still-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman's giggle.

Serena looked confused.

'Now where did that come from?' She wondered.

Her thoughts were soon answered as she saw a taller blonde woman walking towards them.

'Hey,' Serena thought. 'That's that woman from the hallway that was nice to me.'

Serena and the woman locked eyes, Serena smiled.

'She must be coming over to say hi.'

Serena watched as the woman got closer and closer until the woman was a mere 2 feet behind Darien.

Serena was rather dumbstruck, when the woman, turned her gaze from her to Darien.

'Huh? Why would she look at Darien? She doesn't even _know_ Darien.' Serena thought to herself, confused.

Suddenly the woman reached out for Darien's arm.

Serena watched in horror as the woman latched herself onto his arm.

"Darien," She said looking at him. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Darien looked at her dumfounded.

"Huh? What do you mean? You know Serena?" He asked the woman.

"Well," The woman started, looking back at Serena and smiling. "We just sort of ran into each other the other day."

"Oh-" Darien responded.

"Um.." Serena finally spoke up. "Darien, who is she, and how do you know her."

The woman spoke up before Darien could.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She said, letting go of Darien's arm, and extending her hand towards Serena. "I'm Kikyo Hiroshimo. I suppose I never got to introduce myself yesterday, I'm terribly sorry about that, Oop! I'm interrupting, sorry." she apologized, giving Darien a chance to respond.

"Heh yeah, You see, me and Kikyo, have been friends since college. We were both in the same Advanced business class and we just kinda hit it off. We both seemed to have the same goal, Both of us wanted to get ahead and finish school early so we could get started right away on our careers. So we jumped on the fast track, and got school over with quickly, and we would help each other study and stuff so it wasn't as rough on us. However, After we graduated with our degrees, we went our Separate ways. She wanted to travel and work abroad, and I wanted to work locally. We didn't get to see each other very much, with both of our schedule's being so full. But she just came down a few days ago to surprise me. And as it turns out she might be coming back for good this time."

Serena just listened to him ramble on, the words sinking in slowly.

"That's..great." Serena said, after he was finished.

She smiled weakly.

"Well," Kikyo Interjected. "Now that you've completely bored the poor girl with that long drawn out story Darien. I'm really rather thirsty and there's this lovely little café down the street that serves the most delicious iced teas. And Miss Tsukino, we would love it if you would join us." The woman smiled sweetly.

"Call me Serena, and um I'd love to but I really need to be going." Serena said, smiling, and backing away slowly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, with her smile fading.

"Yeah," Serena responded. "I'm sure."

"Well it was a pleasure to see you again, Serena." Kikyo said.

"You too, Um, Bye."

With that , Serena turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Bye Serena!" Darien called after her.

She just nodded.

She wasn't sure if he could see her nodding or not since she was facing the opposite direction, but she didn't care.

She just needed to get out of there FAST.

* * *

_OHHHHHHH! Gosh! this is a long chapter. sheesh. Hour after hour typeing away on the keyboard whew. I made this story in one sitting. Took hours. I'm tired. Thirsty. And my eyes are bugging out... I only finished it like... maybe...10...15 minutes ago. and now i'm uploading it. I'm doing it for YOU! My beautiful fans.YOU!... I Love you all! goodnight,_

_-Sugar_


	8. Moving On

-Tears ran down her face as she raced down the street.

'How could this happen.'

Thunder boomed.

'Its not fair.'

It started to rain.

She kept running.

She didn't know where she was going she just couldn't stop running.

Running felt so freeing.

She felt like as long as she kept running, she could eventually outrun her feelings.

"Its not fair." She whispered.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" she screamed, rain pouring down her tear streaked face.

Suddenly her foot got caught in a crack.

She tumbled onto the concrete.

Her skin collided with the cement, Scraping her arms and legs.

She just laid there, crying.

'Any minute now, Any minute someone would come, and save her from this. That's how it always was. that's how it always has been.' She thought , sobbing.

The rain continued to pour.

The thunder rolled on.

And no one came.

-

"Darien" Kyko said upon entering his apartment.

"h'mm?" He asked, heading to the table, slipping on his reading glasses and fiddling through some papers.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." She said.

"What?" He mindlessly responded, thumbing through his paperwork.

"How do you know Serena Tsukino? She seems awfully young for you to date." She commented casually, leaning against the wall.

He paused, and smiled.

He took off his glasses.

"We didn't exactly 'Date'"

"Didn't exactly? Well that's not a very straight answer."

"We didn't okay." He snapped.

"Oooo" She cooed walking closer too him. "Testy testy, aren't we?" She teased, taking a seat next to him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, I have an idea," She said leaning forward and looking him in the face. "How about I take some of those groceries we bought and make You some dinner?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

She smiled back. And kissed his forehead.

"Good."

Then she bustled her way back into the kitchen.

Darien smiled after her.

He shook his head.

Then he rubbed his temples, placed his glasses back on, and got back to his work.

-

The rain still poured down on Serena's petite form.

She couldn't believe it.

No one came.

No one helped.

That's not how it was suppose to be.

Things were suppose to have happy endings

that's how it was suppose to be.

That's how it had always ended up for Sailor moon before.

Why couldn't Serena Tsukino's life be that way.

She just couldn't understand.

She sat up, clothes soaked, and clinging to her skin.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky.

She saw dark clouds looming overhead.

And tiny drops of rain, pouring down from a place too far away to see.

She closed her eyes.

She felt the rain beating against her skin.

She was hoping all of her pains would be washed away with the rain.

Maybe…

If she just stayed out here long enough…

They would be..

Rain continued to fall.

…

_Slam_, The front door shut.

_:sniff:_

_:Sniff:_

Serena sniffled her tears back.

"Mom?" She weakly called out.

"Mom I'm home…anybody here?"

She sighed, and peered over her shoulder to the kitchen.

She noticed a note on the fridge.

She sluggishly walked over and plucked it off.

It read.

_Dear Serena, _

_Hi, hunny, _

_How was school?_

_Grandma's in the hospital._

_Be back Sunday._

_Love, _

_Mom._

"WHAT!" Serena screeched

'Grandma's in the hospital? They left without me? Wha wha wha!'

She picked up the phone to call her mother.

She dialed

It rang once and she hung up.

'What the heck am I doing!' She screeched at herself in her head.

'I just dialed Darien's number!'

-

_Click. _

The tea cup chimed as it was set on the glass plate.

Darien sighed, it was a content sigh.

He felt very calm and relaxed right now.

There he sat, sipping warm tea, while Kiyko was making dinner in the kitchen.

Something just seemed so right about it all.

"OHH, Dar-Dar!" Kikyo mused from the kitchen

"Whatyy?" Darien joked back.

"Will you set the table? Dinner will be ready in 5."

"Yes mam." He replied in a kid-like tone.

He chuckled at they're banter.

He started to get up when he heard a beep from his answering machine.

"H'mm?"

He mumbled to himself.

He headed over to his machine and saw that he had one missed call.

He checked his caller I.D.

It read.

'Tsukino, Kenji.'

'Serena must have called.' He thought to himself.

'Wonder why….guess I should call her back.'

He picked up the phone and began to dial.

-

"Uh-huh… Yeah, I'll be okay by myself mom…Yes I'm sure…. Yes…And give grandma my regards….Yeah, but I still don't get how she fractured her backbone, just by turning the wrong way in bed…. Yeah well-"

_Beep, Beep._

"Oh hey mom, I gotta go, someone's on the other line…. Yeah, okay.. Love you too, bye."

Serena switched over.

"Hello?" She drolled out casually.

"Serena?"

_Click. _She hung up.

'Omigod, Omigod Omigod.' She started to panic.

'Why is he calling me. Okay.. Okay.. Think Serena.. Oh yeah.. You accidentally called him earlier… he probably just saw that you called, and called you back yeah, that's probably it…whew.. Omigod wait, I hung up on him. What if he calls back! Okay, whew, chill Serena, Maybe he won't call back.

Yeah, Maybe he won't.'

_RRRRRRRRRRIINNGGGG._

The phone rattled on its receiver.

'Oh god he did call back. Oooooo, should I pick up? Ah what should I say. WHAT SHOULD I SAY!…oh yeah… hello… I can say hello whew okay.

_RIIINGGGG_.

"He- _ahem_-Hello?"

"Serena?"

"Oh Darien hey. Heheheh, what a surprise."

"Serena did you just hang up on me?"

"Who me? No no… why do you ask?."

"Because I just called your house a second ago and someone who sounded just like you answered and then hung up on me."

"No, Nope, wasn't me, You must have dialed wrong.. Heh heh..heh."

"Well, in any case. I was just calling because I saw on my caller I.D. that you had called."

She began to panic

'Think Serena. Think, Think, Think.' She mentally coached herself.

"Who? Wha? Me? No.. No, I didn't call you."

"But Serena.. My machine says you did."

"Well, you see, I uh, Erh. Oh Yeah! I almost forgot heheh, silly me. You see I met this Homeless man outside my front door, and he asked if he could come in and use my phone so I said sure, so he must have called you."

"Serena, I don't know any-"

"CCCCCZZZZZZZZZZ" She made a hissing sound with her mouth. "Oh, what, hey Darien, What'd you say?…CCCZZZZZZ.. I'm getting static I can't hear you."

"Serena what's going-"

"CCCCZZZZZ.. Oop sorry losing the connection.. CCZZZZZ, talk to you later, BYE!"

_Click. _

She hung up.

"Whew."

She breathed out, a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one. Wonder if he bought it?"

She shrugged, in answer to her own question, and wobbled up the stairs.

She still hadn't changed her soaking wet clothes, and her shoes were squeaking on the way up the stairs.

-

_Click._

"What the?" Darien, exasperated holding the phone away from him.

"Is that still Serena on phone, Dar?" Kikyo Called from the kitchen, and then came around the corner with a piping hot platter of spaghetti.

"She hung up on me," Darien Spat, hanging the phone back on the receiver.

"What on earth would she do that for?" Kikyo asked, concerned.

"Well actually, she said she never called me earlier, and that she let some homeless man use her phone earlier and HE called me Oh and then supposedly 'Static' Cut us off." Darien huffed.

"Well, now see, I tolled you to get your name taken out of the phone book." Kikyo stated.

Then she set the platter down, and sat down herself.

Darien nodded in agreement, and then, took a seat across from her.

-

_SPLASH. _

Serena carelessly dunked her head under the water of the bath.

However soon her breath started to run out and she shot up from the water, gasping for breath.

She leaned back against the back of the tub and sighed.

"What-a-day." She mused.

It was then that she decided to make up a song.

And she sang.

"Stressful! Ohhh soo stressful! Yeah yeah, stressful, Oh so stressful! Yeah Yeah Yeah!" She piped out loudly.

She sighed, and laid her arm over the side of the tub.

She then laid her head down on top of it.

She starred at the cordless phone that she had left on the bathroom sink, in case anyone called.

'Life is just so crazy.' She thought.

'two weeks ago, I never would of thought things could be like this. That I could feel so much for Darien. That he could feel so much for me..atleast, I think he does…well, I suppose that's only a half truth… To be honest I always have liked Darien. But I never thought, we would have chance so I kept it secret. Even from my friends… And now…'

Her eyes started to tear.

'And now I just don't understand. Why did he take back what he said? Why? He had to of meant it- No- I know he meant it.. Cuz he said it the next day. Ooooo, but he was drunk then, so-"

She huffed out a big breath of air in frustration and once again dunked her head under water.

Air bubbles, bubbled up from the water as she mumbled. "I hate my life."

Then once again she came up for air.

* * *

Midnight blue eyes fluttered open as his drapes were opened to the bright rays of morning sunshine.

He winced a bit as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He looked over at the drapery's that had been opened.

A Blonde young woman stood in front of them, dressed in a very clad nightgown.

"So," She mused. "Finally awake I See." She turned around and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

His best friend.

It was so nice having her back again.

She brought so much back into his life.

"So," She mused again., Interrupting his thoughts. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Well I-" He started but was interrupted.

"Wait- Don't tell me, Blueberry pancakes, with maple syrup, eggs, Orange juice and a piece of toast. Right?"

"Um…" He drolled out. "Actually I was just going to say coffee, but that'll do." He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Kikyo really did have a very bright soul.

"Yes, your royal highness." She said bowing mockingly, and smiling at him. Then she proceeded to bounce out of the room.

He threw a pillow at her as she exited the room, but it missed.

The door shut behind her.

He laid back leisurely on his bed.

Things really had changed in the past few days.

He never would have thought after what happened with Serena that he could feel this good again.

Almost whole.

Kikyo had been such a good friend before she left.

Things just didn't' seem the same after she was gone, everything seemed a little duller.

Heh, at least that was until a certain meatball head came into his life.

Boy and did she have spunk.

And her smile…

_Smack!_

He slapped his forehead.

He just couldn't think about Serena.

It was bad he tolled himself.

And it would surely lead to his downfall.

He was suppose to start over now, live a whole new life. Move on from Serena.

It was just a crush he had. No feelings were every returned. It was silly to hold on to her for so long.

She was just too young, and he was just too old for her, and it just wasn't right.

And now he can move on.

He sighed and sunk into his pillows even more.

Thoughts of Kikyo entering his mind.

She was his best friend, other than Andrew anyway, but even in some ways he was closer to her than him.

He felt like he could be more open with her.

They were good friends. And that's all they had really ever had been.

But Darien knew she liked him in a different way.

Ever since they met, she'd carried a torch for him.

She'd made that known on several occasions, but he always turned her down. And she was cool with that. She was ok ay with being just friends, which is another reason why she made such a good friend.

But now… Now he didn't have Serena plaguing his life anymore.

He needed to move on and forget about her.

And just maybe, he could move on with Kikyo.

* * *

**_You likey? I hope so. Isn't the new twist great? Doesn't it just make you want to tear your heart out of your chest and rip it up into a million tiny peices? Buahahah. I love it. :Evil smirk:_**

**_What will happen? Nobody knows (cept me) So yeah. Love you all! Me will update soon._**

**_Loves!_**

**_-Sugar_**


	9. She's Fat

-1TOD. Chappy 9,

_FIIZZZZZ._

The eggs sizzled as she dropped them into the frying pan.

She hummed and bopped to the music that played on the radio as she danced around the kitchen making breakfast.

She twirled and lip sang as she caught the toast as it popped out of the toaster.

Darien came out of his room and saw the little show.

He stifled his laugh as he secretly watched her.

After the song ended he began to clap.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He shouted mockingly at her.

She spun around and smirked at him.

"Hmph." She said, striking an attitude pose. "Your just jealous because I have the moves." She joked doing a disco dance motion.

He smiled widely.

"Don't be so smug," she added. "And go put some close on, have some modesty"

Darien looked down at his bare chest.

He looked back up at her.

"Speak for yourself." He retorted back.

"Hmph" She huffed, crossing her arms like a child would, teasing him.

He smiled at her antics

She saw his smile, giggled and went back to cooking.

Darien took a seat at his table and watched her from the living room.

She really did seem like a bright ray of sunshine.

A shining spot of hope in his dim life.

Maybe he could spend his life with this girl.

They were after all already best friends.

And he had to admit.

She was very beautiful.

And she did have a very nice figure.

He watched her entranced.

Her hair was a little bit past her shoulders. It was wavy and slightly frizzy from having just woken up.

Her skin was light and smooth.

The burgundy silk nightgown she wore had very thin straps, was about mid thigh length and cut in a semi low V-shape neckline.

Her eyes were dark but shone a certain joy behind them.

She was almost memorizing.

Darien looked away, afraid that if he starred much longer he couldn't stop.

He was rather shocked he could feel these things at all.

He only decided to let Serena go a few days ago and yet, here he was so soon having feelings for someone else.

'I suppose its for the best.' He decided. Nodding to himself.

…

Soon after breakfast Darien left for work, a smile plastered on his face.

His drive to work was pleasant and relaxing, not lonely or anxious likeit usually was.

When he arrived at work, his colleagues commented on his good mood.

It'd been a long time since he'd come in a good mood like that.

They rather enjoyed seeing ever-grumpy Darien Smile.

-

Andrew smiled as he setthe milkshake down in front of his young blonde friend.

"Thanks Andrew" Serena said smiling at him.

He nodded and walked back to the counter.

Serena sat at the arcade with Amy, Lita, and mina.

Serena looked up and spotted ray rushing toward them

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

She said plopping down next to mina.

"OOOH did you guys here?" Raye chimed excitedly.

"Hear what?" Lita asked interested in the latest gossip.

"Did you hear Darien has a girlfriend?" Raye finished.

"She's not his girlfriend." Serena chimed in, snatching the shake with her hands and sucking on the straw relentlessly. Her face scrunched. She looked irritated.

"Well, She's always with him, and hanging on me, they have to be dating." Raye said.

"The blonde?" mina asked.

"Yeah her." Raye answered.

Serena sank down in the booth.

"Oh yeah, I have seen her, she's gorgeous!" mina continued.

"She's fat." Serena spat taking a break from her milkshake.

"Serena, no she's not." Raye corrected her friend.

"Yes Serena," Amy added. "She's quite beautiful."

"She's fat." Serena spat again . Sucking her milkshake some more.

"Serena, I don't know what your problem is stop it" Raye sternly reprimanded.

Serena just blew bubbles in her milkshake., and after her friend turned her head, Serena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey look!" Mina said, collecting the girls attention. "Here they come now."

Serena sank further down in the booth.

Still blowing bubbles in her drink.

Maybe they wouldn't notice her.

They walked in her hanging on his arm.

They seemed enveloped in their conversation, they walked by without saying anything and then Darien turned around.

"Hey girls." He greeted smiling at the group.

"Hey Darien" The girls all chimed-except Serena.

Darien turned his attention to the girl with the milkshake.

"Hey meatball head." He smiled at her.

She wanted to die.

Suddenly Kikyo, giggled and slapped Darien's chest.

"Darien stop, don't tease the poor girl." She said reprimanding him.

Serena sat quietly.

Inwardly cursing the girl for trying to 'protect' her.

"Sorry." He laughed back to her.

She smiled up at him.

The girls sighed at their loving manner.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot why I came over here." Darien said, looking at the girls.

" Me Kikyo, Andrew, and Rita, were planning on going to the beach later today, and he thought it might be a good idea if we asked You all to come with us. We've been friends for a while, So I think I'd be fun to just hang out, And you could bring your boyfriends or whatever." Darien asked smiling widely.

"We'd love to!" The girls chimed, excited at the prospect of going to the beach.

"I can't." Serena added emotionless.. Standing up. She slapped her money on the table and squeezed her way past Lita to get out of the booth.

"I have to study." She said, after getting out of the booth.

"Bye guys." She said drolly, walking out of the arcade.

Her milkshake not even half finished.

Darien watched her leave.

"Study?" Darien questioned after she left the arcade. "Hey, do you guys know what's up with Serena." Darien asked looking back at the girls.

The girls shrugged. "She's just been acting weird all day." Raye said.

Mina looked out the glass doors of the arcade and saw her friends small form in the distance, slowly walking home.

She thought she had a pretty good idea why her friend was acting so odd.

"I'm sure its nothing." Mina said smiling at Darien, reassuring her friends. "Hey but look, I'm gonna go catch up with Serena, I forgot to give her a c.d she wanted to borrow." Mina smiled, slapped her money on the table, and ran to catch up with Serena.

"Bye guys!" She called out behind her.

"Bye!" they chimed in unison.

Serena was now out of view, so Mina continued to run until she spotted her friend.

She ran a ways and soon caught up to the blonde.

"Serena!" she called, before catching the blonde, by grabbing her shoulder to spin her around.

"Mina?" She said, weakly. "Why aren't you back there with the girls?" Serena asked, trying to smile.

Mina looked at her friend.

The girl just couldn't keep back her feelings.

Mina could tell, she had tried her best to hide her red watery eyes and sad demeanor.

But with her it just didn't work.

Mina saw straight through her.

"Serena. You liked him didn't you?"

Serena's eyes began to water.

"Oh mina!" She exclaimed shooting forward into her friends arms.

Tears pouring down her face.

Mina smiled, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"SSShhhh, Its okay sweetie." Mina whispered, as Serena cried into her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Mina soothed. "Lets go to my house k?" She asked Serena.

Serena nodded trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Mina wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked towards her apartment.

…

"So," Mina said. Setting a cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of Serena.

"How long exactly have you been like this Serena."

Serena was sitting on the floor, between the table and the couch.

She leaned against the couch , her legs pulled up to her chest.

Mina sat down by the corner of the table.

"Thank you." Serena quietly commented, as she grabbed the hot cocoa, still not moving from her scrunched position.

She sipped it.

"Serena?" Mina asked, her question still not being answered.

"A lil over a week."

Serena finally said.

She sat emotionless, just starring at the hot cocoa in her mug.

"I see." Mina said contemplating.

"Ya know," Serena started. Her voice cracking slightly. "We actually might have had a chance before- before that girl came into the picture."

Her eyes started to water again. But this time she was able to fight back the tears.

"Kikyo, you mean?" Mina asked softly.

Serena nodded.

"This is quite a bind Serena." Mina breathed out, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the ceiling.

Serena didn't respond.

Mina sat quietly for a minute. As if in deep thought.

"This is heavy, I mean who would-a thought… you liking Darien. I mean. you guys were enemies for like -forever" Mina sat more upright and looked at her tea cup that sat on the table. "And to think, all this time you had liked him. Its pretty surreal." Mina finished, before picking up her cup and taking sips of her hot tea.

Serena nodded.

Mina quickly set her teacup back on the table.

She folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena." She said.

Serena looked at her.

"I'm not being any help at all. I'm just really taken aback by it all I guess. But-" Mina's eyes snapped open to look at Serena. "That doesn't matter. I can get over my shock later. Right now we need to concentrate on getting the old Serena back." Mina's eyes shone with determination.

Serena looked Blankley at her cup.

It was silent.

Until Serena quietly spoke up.

"I don't know if that's possible."

Her eyes teared up once again.

Mina reached over and embraced her friend.

Holding her as her heart poured out threw her eyes.

-

_

* * *

Chapter 9! finally. YESSSSS. actually i erased the second half of this chap cuz it was silly andkinda cheesy. I justdidn't likeit and didn't want it to be apart of my story. So yeah. anyway...i'll try to work on some more of my stories too. L8r. _

_-Sugar._


	10. Tomorrow is another day

_:smack!:_ Serena shut the door behind her on her way into her house.

"Serena dear, is that you?" Her mom called from the living room.

"Yeah its me.." Serena called back, with a dead look in her eye.

She wrapped her sweater around her tighter.

She had brought a change of clothes to school with her that day, and had changed at Mina's.

She had on a dirty looking crème sweater jacket. It was a knitted sweater. And criss- crossed in the front and had a tie. She had it paired with a white T-shirt, and a dark pair of jeans.

"Could you come here dear?" Her mother called out again.

"Yeah, mom." Serena called back.

She wrapped the sweater even further around her as she was about to round the corner to the living room.

She came around the corner and stopped on the border between the foyer and the living room.

Her eyes widened.

There on the couch sat a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde boy. With beautiful smile on his face upon seeing Serena.

"Danny!" she shouted, shooting forward toward the boy, tears pouring from her eyes.

He stood up to greet her tackle before she got there so she would have arms to run into.

In a second they collided.

She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest, tears pouring from her eyes, and he embraced her back.

"Sere.." He breathed looking down at the blonde.

"I missed you so much." She cried.

He smiled.

"I missed you too." He said.

"I haven't seen you in so long." she said quietly, her voice slightly muffled from having her face buried in his chest.

"But now I'm back Sere.." He said.

Then he pulled the blonde away from him, and wrapped his hands around her waist.

He lifted her off the ground, and twirled her in a circle.

All the while he said. "And I'm not going anywhere for a while more Sere."

She giggled as he twirled her.

Her mother watched on lovingly at the two.

He set her down.

"Oh Serena, Isn't it so wonderful to have him back here again?" Her mom exasperated gleefully.

Serena and the other blonde sat down on the couch, Serena sat between the two.

"I don't get it." Serena said perplexed, turning toward the boy. "I thought you were in Europe."

She turned toward her mother. "How long have you known he was coming? Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned.

Her mom smiled, happiness very evident on her face.

"Well I just found out today, but isn't it such a wonderful surprise!"

"Yes…it is." She responded, looking towards the boy she referred to as 'Danny'.

"Sere.." He said smiling back at her.

"I still don't get it though." She questioned. " I thought you were in Europe?"

" Well I WAS, But I decided it was time to come home."

Serena smiled intensely.

"I'm so glad you did."

"Daniel," Ikuko said to the boy.

He looked at her.

"Would you or Serena like anything to eat? You must be starving from your trip."

"Well…" He began, but was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. "Maybe just a bite."

Serena's mother smiled, and stood up.

"Well, Serena," She started. "I'll let you and your cousin get re-acquainted while I go prepare something for you two to eat for dinner."

Serena smiled.

Her mom turned and headed toward the kitchen which was across from the living room.

She had to pass across the foyer on her way there, and she stopped on the same border between the living room and foyer that Serena did.

She turned her head back a little towards the two.

"And Daniel-" She took a breath as though she was beginning to get choked up, "Its so nice to have you back!"

Then she continued on her way towards the kitchen.

Serena spun around to Daniel.

She gasped.

"Oh Danny! You haven't seen my room since I changed it a bit! Oh you have to come see it."

The boy gave a small choking sound, from the backlash from the amount of force and speed that she grabbed his hand, ripped him off the couch and up the stairs.

They went up the stairs and the first door on the left was hers.

She turned the knob and walked in.

"Ta-da!" She mused walking into the room, across the crème carpet and plopping down on her bed.

She grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap, squeezing it.

"Whatcha think?" she asked excitedly.

He stood in the middle of the room and looked about it.

He was trying to smile, but the disappointment shown in his eyes.

Her emotions immediately changed to concern.

"What's wrong?" She pleaded leaning forward.

He closed his eyes and smirked.

He walked over toward her bed and sat down next to her.

He looked up at her.

Her eyes were wide and pleading.

"You don't like it?" She protruded.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it!" she begged placing her hand on his.

He looked at her eyes again.

"You've grown up so much."

"What…"

He stood up and walked back to the middle of the room.

"I haven't been home in so long.. Everything has changed.. your not a little girl anymore. And your room, Its older, more mature…." He closed his eyes acknowledging his pain.

He turned his head and his eyes snapped open to reveal tears.

"I've missed you growing up. I've been far away, for far to long."

Serena closed her eyes and tilted her head back, as her own tears began to fall.

It was true… He did leave, and she hasn't seen him in so long… He wasn't there when she grew up.

..And she needed him to be…

Her head snapped forward and her eyes snapped open suddenly,

"But you're here now!" She cried. "And that's all that matters."

He looked at her, tears pouring down both their cheeks.

They smiled.

-

"Are you done yet?" Darien tapped his foot impatiently.

"Almost!" Kikyo called from the bedroom.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Ya know were going to lose our reservations if you don't hurry up." He called back to her.

"Oh darling they wouldn't possibly cancel YOUR reservations. Why you're the great Darien Shields. King of the World!" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her teasing.

He looked at his watch.

"Kikyo we really need to be-"

"I'm finished, I'm finished." She cut him off.

He heard the knob start to jiggle, as she turned it to come out.

"Really, I don't see what takes so-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her.

His breathe caught.

She was dressed in a burgundy silk dress, that crisscrossed at the top. It had spaghetti straps and was very tight at the bust and the waist and then flowed outward at the hips. It was just above knee-length/

Her hair was in long smooth waves and shone in the light.

Her eyes were bright and alive with joy.

"You look…..Stunning." Darien breathed in awe.

"Thank you." She answered timidly. Which was an emotion she very rarely felt.

Darien smiled.

'I am so lucky.' he thought to himself starring at the beautiful blonde.

He walked towards her, bowed his head and looked her in the eye.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you out to dinner My lady."

She smiled.

"Yes you may."

He nodded with a smile, and took her arm in his as they walked out the door.

-

_:slurp:_

Serena Slurped up her spaghetti as the sauce splattered on her face.

Daniel chuckled.

"Maybe you haven't grown up TOO much." He teased.

"Hey!" she giggled back to him. "That's mean."

He laughed again.

"I'm just teasing you Sere, Don't worry."

"No he wasn't." Sammy piped in.

Serena shot Sammy a glare, but had to fake the anger as best as she could.

She couldn't even get mad at Sammy right now.

She was just so happy to have Daniel back.

Serena and her cousin Daniel had been really close for many years now.

They were best friends, And loved each other to death.

Whenever they would go out somewhere together people would always mistake them for either siblings, or a couple.

In truth Serena did look at him as her older brother. And as far as she was concerned, he was her brother.

She could tell him anything.

Most importantly she could tell him the truth.

She didn't have to lie or sugar-coat her feelings.

She could be real.

She could be herself.

Be Serena.

-

"This file mignon is fabulous." Kikyo exclaimed after swallowing another bite of the succulent meat.

Darien chuckled.

"For almost 50 dollars a plate. It should be."

She chuckled back.

"Yes it is quite steep for an every-day meal isn't it."

"Every-day meal? why would you say that, I don't think its ordinary at all."

"Well dear its just you and me having dinner."

"Precisely."

She paused at his response and looked up to meet his gaze.

She blushed.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

"I'm glad I'm here too, its been a wonderful evening." She responded, smiling.

"No.. I mean I'm glad you're here.. In my life."

She looked in his eyes. Motionless.

"I'm..so glad I'm here too."

He smiled and looked back down to his dinner.

File mignon, sautéed greens. Caviar spread onto French bread. A glass of wine sitting next to his plate.

He looked across from him to the beautiful blonde that sat cross from him.

He couldn't get over it.

He felt so lucky.

This was something he had been waiting for, for so long.

This evening…This feeling.

He was happier than he had been in a long time.

The woman that was sitting across from him as far as he was concerned was what he wanted.

What he needed, to be happy.

-

"Hey mom where's dad?" Serena questioned her mother.

They had gotten almost finished with dinner and he still wasn't home.

"Oh your father has to work late at the office tonight. And its such a shame that he couldn't be here for Daniels welcome home dinner."

Serena nodded.

Daniel quickly added.

"That's okay, I'll be sure to see him tomorrow. It is starting to get late though. I can probably stay another hour or so but then I need to find a hotel."

"A hotel?!" Ikuko snapped. "Why on earth would you be staying at a hotel?!"

"Well I-"

"No!" She cut him off. " I just won't here of it! This is your home and this is where you'll stay."

Daniel, chuckled a bit.

"Alright."

He was pleased she was so against him staying somewhere else.

Serena looked at him questionably.

He turned and looked at Serena.

"Hey Sere, wanna go see the things I bought in Europe?"

"Oh yeah!" Serena burst with excitement.

He laughed at her enthusiasm.

He stood up and offered her his hand to get up.

She took it and he raced up the stairs.

"There go the 'goofy twins.'" Sammy said, as they bounded up the stairs.

Ikuko smiled.

"Hush Sammy, Now eat your supper."

….

The door creaked open, as Serena and Daniel raced into the guest bedroom.

This use to be Daniel's bedroom, when he had stayed there but since he had been gone for so long they converted it into the guest bedroom.

Daniel's suitcase lay on the bed.

The room was dark, and the only lights were the hall light that seeped in from the slightly cracked door and the moonlight that poured in through the horizontal blinds that were on the window.

Serena didn't bother to turn on a light.

This was the way they liked it.

He sat down on the bed next to the suitcase, and Serena sat on the other side of it.

"Danny…" She started.

"H'mm?" He responded.

"Why did you plan on staying at a hotel. You know this is your home it always was." she protruded anxiously.

He smiled, turned his gaze to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I know it use to be, but to be honest I wasn't sure if it still would be. I didn't know if I would still be welcomed. But boy did I ever want to be. I was so scared."

Serena gasped slightly.

"Danny. This will ALWAYS be your home."

He looked up at her.

"Yeah Serena.. It will."

She smiled at him.

He smiled back and changed the subject.

"Well now, onto the treasures."

He undid the hinges on the suitcase and opened it up to reveal the 'treasures' that he kept inside.

There were a few brochures inside, written in some language Serena didn't recognize.

Daniel reached in and took the items out delicately.

He took the papers out first and then pulled out a tarnished old clock, a rumpled shirt, a few gold coins, a watch, a map of Europe, And a few small boxes

All that the suitcase had left were his clothes and a pair of shoes., so he closed the suitcase and pushed it to the side.

He leaned back on the bed comfortably, turning on his side and leaning on one arm.

Serena picked up the clock gently.

"A tarnished clock?…how.. Lovely" She said patronizing him.

He rolled his eyes at her, and snatched the clock away.

"Its not JUST a tarnished old clock Serena. It has a history."

"A history..?" She asked interested.

He handed her the clock back.

"Yes- A history."

She held the clock up closer to her face and starred at it curiously.

"A history of what?" She wondered aloud.

"Well-" He started. "This clock, was made in a small shop in the late 18'th century. It was made by a family of clockmakers and-"

"So its old?" Serena interrupted thinking she had pinpointed why he had bought it.

"Yes Serena-Its old- but that's not the story."

Serena nodded in recognition.

"As I was saying-" he began again with a slight reprimand in his voice. "The clock is quite old, but there are many clocks in Europe you can buy that are older. But this specific clock. Has a special story."

He sat up on the bed and leaned closer to her.

"During this time a very bad persecution was going on in that country. Most of the family was slaughtered, and their shop burned to the ground. Their clocks, their business, their family-gone. The only survivors of the family were two children, a brother and a sister. And they were so distraught by the loss of their family. They searched the rubble for something of their family's to cling to. For comfort. And that's when they found this clock, along with a few others that had survived the fire."

"So how did you get it?" Serena questioned entranced in the story.

" I was getting to that Serena- Well. The boy and the girl clung to each other to survive, they begged for food and lived wherever they could find shelter, but the little girl started to get really sick, and eventually she died. And the boy was left to himself. Until a blacksmith offered him a job, and a place to stay for a minimal amount of pay.

He took it, and worked for the blacksmith, and eventually became his apprentice,. When the blacksmith died, he left the shop to the boy. And the boy lived out the rest of his days in that shop, he never married, and never had any kids. So a little while before his death, he sold the blacksmith shop to a merchant who wanted to turn it into an antique store, and he gave his clocks to the merchant to sell, and told the merchant to pass the story along as a way of keeping his family's memory alive."

Serena starred at the clock entranced.

She turned to look at him.

"Well… how do you know the story is true?"

"That's the thing- I don't.."

Serena's brows scrunched, confused.

"There's no way to know if the story is true or if its just a merchant trying to find a quick way to sell an old clock." He explained.

"Then why buy the clock?" she asked.

"You see Serena that is why I did buy the clock. For the mystery. Whether the story is true or not, Its still a good story and it keeps you wondering about the true history of the clock. Where this clock has been what has it been witness to."

Serena nodded, A solemn look was written on her face.

He became immediately concerned.

"Serena, what's wrong."

She looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"You always were the deep one weren't you."

He burst out laughing and smacked her with a pillow.

"Goofball." he laughed. "Try to tell a serious story and you go and say something funny."

She laughed back, tossing the pillow off of her.

"Well, its true." She giggled.

All of a sudden he stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" he said. Pulling the suitcase back over and opening it back up.

He dug threw it a bit. Until he pulled out a small grey velvet box.

"I got something for you." He said, bringing the box closer to her.

She looked at the box oddly.

She was a little taken aback that he had gotten her something.

He opened the box for her to reveal a beautiful long chain, mad up of tiny silver links, and also a slightly shorter smaller chain, with an silver engraved cross with a diamond encrusted in the middle. And also above even that was another silver chain with different looking links than the other two.

Her breathe caught.

"Its beautiful." She exclaimed. "Oh.."

He smiled.

"Here, Let me put it on." He took the 3 chain necklaces out of the box, and stood up in front of her while she sat on the bed.

He leaned over and clasps the necklaces around her neck one by one.

Serena looked down at the beautiful chains of silver that flowed down her chest at different lengths.

She delicately picked up the cross in her hands and studied it.

"They're beautiful…" She breathed.

He smiled, pleased that she liked it and sat next to her.

"Its antique." He said, watching her entranced with the silver piece.

"Why did you buy this for me.." She asked, not taking her gaze off of the cross she held.

"Well I was walking by this little shop and I saw the most beautiful necklace. And I thought of you." He explained as he starred at her.

"You thought of me?…why me?" she asked still gazing at the treasure.

"Well." He explained, looking intently at her eyes. "I just thought the most beautiful necklace, should be worn by the most beautiful girl."

Her head snapped to look at him, Tears in her eyes.

"Danny…"

He looked back at her lovingly.

She burst forward hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she exclaimed. Tears pouring down her face.

He embraced her.

"Its the least I could do for my little sister."

She pulled away and sat back where she was before.

She smiled at the loving nickname.

He smiled back.

Then he took his hand and rumpled her hair on the top of her head.

"Now you need to go to bed, Its getting late and were going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Uh," she whined. "But I wanna stay up and talk and hear more about your adventures in Europe!"

He chuckled at her.

"Sorry Serena, but you need to get some sleep. And so do I. Its been a long trip."

Serena pouted. Tilting her head down.

"Okay…" she said defeated.

"Aw come on," He said, seeing her reaction. He lifted her chin up to look at him. "Tomorrow is gonna be a great day okay, we'll catch up and have a lot of fun. Okay?"

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Now, where's my goodnight hug?" He asked raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

She smiled, at his silly-ness, and leaned in for his hug.

She pulled back a few seconds later and stood up from the bed.

When her back was turned to him her smile faded to the disappointment again as she began to leave the room.

"Serena." He said just as she reached the doorway.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Tomorrow." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Yeah, Tomorrow." And she left, a smile still on her face.

-

"Darien," Kikyo giggled as they entered his apartment. "I-I-I'm-" She tried to speak but she was laughing to hard to get anything clearly out.

"Mmm-h'mm" He responded. Unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry, its just." She burst in-between the laughter.

"Oh yeah real funny," he responds nodding. His wet suit dripping on the carpet.

"I just..whew.. Okay" She said trying to calm her fits of laughter. "I didn't think you would trip in that puddle just stepping off a curb." Her laughter began to return.

"Yeah well I did." He said as he stood there, with the entire back of his suit soaking wet.

"I'm sorry dear," she said calming herself again. " I just assumed you knew how to walk without someone holding your hand." She giggled a bit.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room, where he took his suit jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch.

"I really am sorry." she said walking over to him and straightening his collar.

"Your collar's crooked." She teased.

He nodded sarcastically and shot her glare.

She giggled.

"Like teasing me eh?" He asked.

"Oh who me? Oh no no." She said putting her arms out in front of her as to proclaim to her innocence.

"Oh yeah,?" He asked.

And before she knew it He had grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

He looked down at her and smiled.

He kissed her forehead, and then laid his head on hers.

"Thank you for being here." He said.

She smiled, and enjoyed his embrace.

He kissed her forehead once more and released her.

"Now I need to get a shower, and get out of these cold clothes. " He said backing away, towards his bedroom.

"Need company?" She teased.

"No I think I got it covered." He winked back at her.

She giggled.

"Well Okay, if your sure."

"Oh I'm sure." He teased.

He was almost in his room, when suddenly she took her shoe off, and threw it at him, but he ducked, behind the door before it hit him.

"Missed." He piped in teasingly, peering his head around the door.

She laughed and shook her head.

He chuckled a little back at her and shut the door.

She looked around the room, smiled, and shook her head.

She took her other shoe off, and walked over to the end table.

She took her earrings off and laid them on the table.

Then she walked over to his bedroom door and called.

"So is this goodnight then? Or are we going to run threw the streets naked covered in red paint, later?"

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Darien, his tie un-done, still around his neck but not tied. And his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal his chest.

He leaned on the doorway and smiled at her.

"No kikyo."

"No what?" she protruded crossing her arms.

"No this is not goodnight."

"Then what is?" she asked. Curiously.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"That was." He said smiling at her.

She paused, surprised.

"So..um." She began trying to collect her thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said, giving a sly smile.

Then he shut his door.

After she was sure he was away from the door, she took a deep breathe.

She pulled at her dress a bit, swearing it had gotten at least 10 degrees hotter in there all of a sudden.

She walked back to her room, dreamily

-

Serena laid down on her stomach on the end of her bed and gazed out her window.

She reached down and grasped the silver necklaces that rested around her neck.

She smiled.

"Tomorrow.." She breathed.

And then she fell asleep, peacefully.


End file.
